Triple-A
Triple-A (or Class AAA) refers to the highest level of play in minor league baseball. Each of the 30 Major League Baseball teams is affiliated with one Triple-A team. Teams at this level are divided into two leagues: the International League and the Pacific Coast League. These teams usually hold the remaining 15 players of the 40 man roster who are not eligible to be on the major league club. Often referred to as a "parking lot" because many quality major league players (especially if they chose to sign with some of MLB's worst teams) are held in reserve at the minor league level for major league emergencies (since they would not have to clear waivers to be called up). Still, some of the top prospects might be assigned here if they are not quite ready for the major leagues, with a view towards being called up later in the season. Players at this level who are on the 40-man roster of a major league team can be invited to come up to the major league club once the major league roster expands on September 1 (though teams will usually wait until their affiliates' playoff runs are over, should they qualify). For teams in contention for a pennant, it gives them fresh arms and bats. For those not in contention, it gives them an opportunity to evaluate their "next best" players for the next season under game conditions. Triple-A cities Teams are generally located in or near major cities that often (but not always) hold a team in some other professional sport, such as an NFL football or an NBA basketball franchise. The 30 cities that are home to Triple-A teams are:"Triple-A Baseball Markets." Triple-A Baseball. Retrieved on 25 September 2008. *Albuquerque *Allentown *Round Rock *Buffalo *Charlotte *Colorado Springs *Columbus *Des Moines *Durham *Fresno *Indianapolis *Las Vegas *Lawrenceville *Louisville *Memphis *Nashville *New Orleans *Norfolk *Oklahoma City *Omaha *Pawtucket *Portland *Reno *Rochester *Sacramento *Salt Lake City *Scranton/Wilkes-Barre *Syracuse *Tacoma *Toledo Current teams International League Pacific Coast League Triple-A All-Star Game The Triple-A All-Star Game is a single game held between the both Triple-A leagues. Each league fields a team composed of the top stars in their respective leagues as voted on by fans, the media, and club field managers and general managers. The event has taken place every year since 1988 when the first Triple-A All-Star Game was played in Buffalo, New York. Prior to 1998, a team of American League Triple-A All-Stars faced off against a team of National League Triple-A All-Stars. Traditionally, the game has taken place on the day after the mid-summer Major League Baseball All-Star Game. Bricktown Showdown Since 2006, the annual Bricktown Showdown has been held to serve as a single championship game between the champions of the International League and Pacific Coast League to determine an overall champion of Triple-A baseball. It is held annually at AT&T Bricktown Ballpark in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma."Bricktown Showdown To Determine Triple-A Baseball Champion." Triple-A Baseball. Press Release. 12 July 2006. See also *International League *Pacific Coast League References External links *Triple-A Baseball official website *International League official website *Pacific Coast League official website Category:Minor league baseball Category:International League Category:Pacific Coast League